


Fail

by riversritual



Category: South Park
Genre: exam results, he didn’t do well, kyle is upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Exam results are in and Kyle doesn’t react well
Kudos: 6





	Fail

**Author's Note:**

> Exam results came in for me today (I did well) and I got inspired

Fail.

Fail.

Fail.

Fail.

How....how could he have failed all of them?

Kyle thought he’d worked hard, countless nights staying up late to study and having to repeatedly cancel plans to stay in and work harder in preparation.

It was all for nothing in the end.

His mother was going to kill him.

Stan seemed to know something was up.  
“Dude, are you okay?”

Kenny looked, but he said nothing and just put a hand on his shoulder as a way of comfort.

A small gesture, but Kyle did appreciate it.

Cartman grabbed the paper right out of his hands, and laughed. “Oh, I should’ve known.”

“Shut up, fatass,” Kyle replied, but the fire had died already and it came out quieter than planned.

“The Jew who claims to be so much smarter than me has failed all their exams. Oh it’s so tragic,” the brunet grinned.

“Stop it, Cartman. Even if you passed you probably cheated,” Stan retaliated.

“Yeah,” Kenny agreed with a nod.

“Even so, I still got a better result than Kahl~” Cartman’s glee was clear.

“I have to go,” Kyle muttered, and raced off before anyone could stop him.

“Kyle, wait!” Stan called after the redhead, not trying to catch up knowing it would be pointless.

He didn’t stop, he kept going.

The redhead locked himself in the toilets, sinking low to the ground in the corner and cried.

His future was done for.

Cartman had done better.

He would go home to his parents screaming at him.

Fail.

Fail.

Fail.

Fail.

“Why did I have to fail?”


End file.
